Spider
by Twilight Kisses
Summary: Oneshot, SxS. What’s this? The brave Card Mistress who has faced against the elements is scared of a measly little spider? He thought mildly amused. Follows the manga canon.


**Pairings:** Sakura/Syaoran implied: Chiharu/Takashi

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura nor any of it's characters, which all belongs to CLAMP._

* * *

**Spider**

It was a hot, summer day in the middle of July and school was just about out for summer break, so currently students everywhere were cramming for their end of semester tests. In this particular case it was Science. Gathered in the quiet, spacious apartment were Tomoeda Junior High school students Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Naoko, Rika, Chiharu and Takashi. They had all opted to study at Syaoran's apartment since he lived alone. They had deemed it'd be a great place to study for tomorrow's test as opposed to the very crowded public and school libraries.

"Mou..." Sakura groaned as she laid her head down atop her thick science book resting on the living room table. The group was currently going over various biology terms that their teacher had mentioned may be on the test. "It's so hot," she complained. She was generally quite fond of the warm weather but this day it had also been very humid and she didn't so much enjoy that.

The others nodded in agreement while Syaoran looked down with sympathy to his girlfriend next to him, and apologized, "I'm sorry Sakura, I hadn't known that there would be technical difficulties with the building's air conditioning...it was fine this morning. They sent out a memo that it should be fixed soon..." he sighed, also feeling the discomfort. He too was one to enjoy the heat, but not so much the sticky feeling from the humidity.

"It's not your fault Syaoran," she muttered into the text book as the others quietly went over the work.

After a few moments of silence, Syaoran spoke once more, "Do you want to come to the kitchen and make some lemonade with me Sakura?"

She nodded. "Some ice cold lemonade would be great! Do you guys mind?"

"No, go ahead you guys," Rika said with a smile. "We could use a few minutes for a break."

"We'll be right back then," Syaoran said and helped Sakura to her feet and the two made their way towards the kitchen hand in hand.

Suddenly Sakura stopped dead in her tracks causing a slight tug on Syaoran's arm and he turned to see what the matter was. He watched as her emerald eyes crossed in her line of vision before a shrill scream escaped from her and startled all the other occupants in the room. They all jerked their heads toward him, looking on with worry and confusion toward their friend.

"What is it?!" Syaoran panicked, coming to her side. Before he knew it, he was slung back against the wall as Sakura's arms hooked around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"I-IT'S A... A... A...A S-S-SPIDER!!" she screeched into his neck, "KILL IT SYAORAAAAAAAN!"

"Huh?" he asked, baffled, as he regained his balance. He stood up from the wall, supporting her weight in his arms as he unconsciously placed a hand under her bottom and one on her back.

"Kill it! Kill it! Kill it!" The Card Mistress pitifully demanded and he felt the wetness of her tears against his skin. He looked up to see that there was indeed a small, black spider dangling from the ceiling by its web. '_What's this? The brave Card Mistress who has faced against the elements is scared of a measly little spider?'_ He thought, mildly amused and cocked a thick brow. Chuckling slightly, he walked closer and held out his hand he was originally supporting her back with and caught it, bringing it closer to see the tiny creature better. _'It's just small! Hardly the size of a small button!_' He continued to muse in his thoughts.

"You mean to tell me you're scared of an... itty, bitty spider?" he whispered to her and she peaked one emerald eye open.

Both of her eyes shot wide opened at what she saw in his hand and she clutched to him tighter. "OH MY GOSH SYAORAN! GET THAT AWAY FROM ME!! AHHHHhhhhh...mmffffphhh" she continued to sob into his neck, startling him even more.

_'Is she really so frightened?_' He wondered and felt bad for taunting her about it as she trembled and cried against him. _'Sheesh, its not as if it's a ghost or something_.' He shook his head before sauntering over to the window, continuing to hold her against him, supporting her with one hand. He easily slid open the screen and allowed the small spider to crawl out onto the windowsill.

"I'm sorry Sakura," he whispered into her ear. "I didn't think you'd be so frightened of something that small, but I promise I won't scare or make fun of you for it like that again okay?"

She nodded slightly and slid down his body, placing her feet back on the floor. She gave a shuddered breath and regained herself, slanting her eyes away from him with a bit of embarrassment from her outburst.

"I'm sorry sweetheart," he apologized again, wiping her tears away.

"It's okay," she murmured and looked up at him with an small, apologetic smile, "I'm sorry for jumping on you like that...but thanks for getting rid of it anyway..."

He laughed gently and wrapped an arm around her. They heard a small beep from behind followed by a dreamy "kawaii..." and realized that they still had an audience. They slowly turned to see the amused and excited faces of their study group before blushing wildly and pulling apart from each other.

"Oh ho ho ho..." came Tomoyo's infamous laugh.

"Wow, I didn't know that you were scared of spiders Sakura-chan," Naoko gave a small smile, as if setting it aside for when she when she tells scary stories.

"Hoe..."

"Don't be so mean, Naoko-chan," Chiharu chided softly as she wagged her finger. "Leave Sakura-chan alone! Are you okay now, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura nodded.

"Did you know that if you kill a spider it will rain? In ancient times, farmers would often step on spiders during the dry seasons in hopes to bring rain to their crops -" Takashi began before his long time girlfriend stepped in and started to strangle him.

"Don't listen to him!" Chiharu said to the others with annoyance.

"So how about that lemonade?" Syaoran asked, taking Sakura's hand and pulling her to the kitchen, leaving behind the others who were currently sweat dropping and watching the everyday scene happen until Takashi shut up and went back to his text book.

* * *

_Owari_

* * *

note: I've made a few changes with the grammar and formalities with Sakura and Syaoran. I figure by the time he comes back and they start officially dating, she'd probably drop the -kun suffix from his name. And for the record, I don't like spiders either so I know how poor Sakura-chan felt XD


End file.
